Those Nasty Kuryakins
by m klindt
Summary: Vacationing in Mexico Section Two style. Part of my "Lexi" series. Please excuse typos and grammar. Hope you enjoy
Those Nasty Kuryakins!

By

M. Klindt

Takes place in my Lexi series after "Breakfast, Lunch, and a Show".

"Napoleon, where are you taking me?" Caitlin laughed out while holding tightly on to her straw hat.

She and Napoleon Solo had just gotten up from their siesta at the all-inclusive resort they were staying at to take a rather bumpy jeep ride. The sun was high in the empty sky and beating down on the humid, dense jungle. It was over a hundred degrees out on the road and the only thing that made it tolerable was the speed of the motor vehicle they were sitting in. Both were wearing sunglasses to protect their eyes while out on an adventure.

"It's for me to know where we are going to enjoy a picnic." Napoleon said with a smug smile as he kept an eye on the road and tried to miss at least one of the many potholes.

"Oh, a picnic, all by ourselves or with friends," the strawberry blond, smartly dressed woman emphasized the question with a raised eyebrow.

Caitlin loved when her boyfriend was being spontaneous. Mostly, she loved to spend time with him and their mutual friends, especially when UNCLE wasn't involved. These two weeks spent at a resort in the Yucatan Peninsula with Napoleon has been heavenly. Even if his partner, Illya and his girlfriend, Lexi, had to come with for security reasons; Mr. Waverly saw to that.

Lexi or Monica Lane, when she's working for UNCLE and Illya Kuryakin were good friends with the female CEO of the Guardian Computer Company. They helped Caitlin understand what it meant to work for UNCLE and the special precautions that needed to be taken to be Napoleon's permanent love interest.

To be with a Section Two agent meant sacrifice. She had to accept that Napoleon maybe required to have sex with anything that had two legs was just one piece of the package deal. Never knowing if he would darken her doorway for days to weeks to months at a time could be expected. And, death, torture, and pain were hazards for him, their friends, and for her from THRUSH or others trying to take over the world.

So why does Napoleon do it? Why does Caitlin agree to these conditions? For the thrill of job and the danger of having a love affair that isn't routine, boring, or sanctioned. They could have a real life after Napoleon leaves Section Two.

While Caitlin held on to the "Oh, shit!" handle on the jeep's dash board, she gave the dark haired man an apprising look from the corner of her eye. This choice in lifestyle wasn't easy. It took a lot for her to give up a lot of the petty jealousies and fear of what might be around the next corner. No one wanted to talk about death, so it was substituted with dark humor and living for the few moments they could be together. Both of them were masters of the here and now.

Another hurtle Caitlin had to work on was the ghost of Napoleon's past fiancée, Claire, who had died in his arms. This was another layer of why he was such a tough nut to crack. There were many times where Caitlin was ready to throw in the towel on their relationship and leave the career UNCLE man, but it was Illya who told her of his partner's difficult past and who she was really in competition with for Napoleon's trust and love. Both men held their cards very close to their chest and rarely let anyone in, but where Illya was dark and stand-offish, Napoleon fed a concoction of superficial sex and openness that really wasn't there.

"With those nasty Kuryakin's," Napoleon grinned as he gave her a quick glance before concentrating back on driving the arduous road. It was the phrase she'd coined for Illya and his childhood sweetheart.

"Good," Caitlin smirked. "I can show off my new bikini off to Illya. I took Lexi shopping yesterday and still couldn't get her to buy anything but an ugly black one piece swim suit, but I did give her some pointers."

"I'm sure you did." Napoleon chuckled at the absurdity of her statement. "I haven't seen those two since last night's check in. Illya said that they were off to the forest to check the vegetation for their unexplainable need to mess with that chemical science thingy they find oh, so fascinating. Me, I'd rather spend the time looking at the beautiful scenery. The women here are so exotic…"

"Now darling, haven't I told you that it's not nice to talk of other females when in my company? I might become jealous…"

"Those other women are just after thoughts whereas you are my here and now." It was most serious statement that she was going to get out of him and that made Caitlin smile and heart shout out with glee.

"So, where are we going?" Caitlin shouted after another jerk and swerve of the jeep to avoid an iguana in the road.

"A few more miles and we'll be there if the directions I received were correct. Just hold tight and enjoy the steamy jungle."

MFU/MFU

Caitlin let out a sigh of relief when the jeep finally stopped where the road widened slightly. It was a construction site on the edge of a denser section of brush and trees. "What is this place?"

"It's the beginning of a historical site of Mayan Ruins that is going to allow tourist to trek up and down the temples and have a modern museum for the artifacts. It'll be a boom for the local economy and there's a sink hole with fresh, flowing water for us to swim in.

"Sink hole," Caitlin's brows scrunched together for a moment before she remember that a sink hole was a cavernous tunnel with water running through it. "Oh, yes, I've heard about those. Is it very deep?"

"No, not where we'll be lunching." Napoleon shook his head as he rounded the jeep to offer his hand to her and helped her out of the rustic, World War II jeep. "This one is like a pond with a large rock in the middle and then plunges down below the ground at one end. The whole area is surrounded by trees and one end has what looks like a Roman stadium with stone seating for ancient bloodletting ceremonies. Some of the ancients arrange the rock around the sink hole like block table and chairs. It's an oasis in the middle of the deep dark jungle."

Napoleon finished his description of the picnic site as he grabbed the cooler and food basket, which he handed the lighter one to Caitlin.

"Wow, Nappy, did you think that we're going to be here for a month? How much food did you bring?"

"Did you forget with whom we're dining with?" Napoleon lightly rolled an eye to complete the perfect smirk about his partner.

"Yes, that man has the constitution of a teenage boy. Are you sure you brought enough for the rest of us?" Caitlin laughed and started to follow the UNCLE agent into the dense foliage until he came to a dead stop in front of her; causing the pert redhead to bump into his shoulder. "Ugh! Is there a snake or something? Because you know how I don't like snakes…"

"Oh, it's a snake," Solo sighed as he slowly set down the cooler and then took the wicker basket from her hands as he turned out of the way to reveal a man in a uniform holding a gun pointed at them. "But, a different kind of snake, a THRUSH snake. General Perez, how long has it been?"

"Not long enough Senior Solo." The portly Spanish man acknowledged with a simple nod and holstered his gun as two soldiers emerged from behind the couple and started to pat them down for weapons. "One of my men spotted you and your…companion here…at the resort. I knew if I had one of my soldiers order the hotel concierge to tell you about my personal playground of the ancient Gods, you'd come."

Once the guards were done with their strip search of the UNCLE agent and Caitlin, the General turn as two more soldiers joined the group and proceeded to roughly pull Napoleon's arms back and handcuff them as they pushed the female computer CEO forward to the stout man in charge as he wrapped his fat fingers around her forearm.

"Senorita," the General lead the American forwards to the picnic site as more guards ran around the couple with the cooler and lunch basket. "I am sorry that you have to be involved in all of this. I know how exciting it must be for you to have a man such as Mr. Solo sweep you off your feet only to use you for his pleasure…"

"Perez, she has nothing to do with this," Napoleon shouted out despite the shove from one of the two guards to remain quiet. "Just let her go and she can take the jeep back. We'll be gone before she can do anything. The local police won't believe her…"

"I own the police in this town, Mr. Solo." The man in military browns called out over his shoulder. "No, I plan to hold on to her only long enough for you to help me find your Commie partner. Where there is one, the other is hiding."

"So this is all about Napoleon's work partner?" Caitlin asked like a surprised, clueless dame that Napoleon just picked up. "I only had met this man at the airport. He said that he was in the import business. I only came with him to get a free vacation. I really don't know anything about his job or who he works with. I just wanted an adventure. I work in New York as a…"

"It's all right…miss?" The General patted Caitlin's hand with reassurance, expecting for her to add her name.

"Cathy, Cathy Johnson." Caitlin spit out a fake name quickly as she shivered on cue. She and Lexi talked about to handle sticky situations when the bad guy doesn't know who you are and that you've been trained to defend yourself. "I work at the Rockefeller Building in filing."

Just as the precession of the captured couple came to the end of a short tunnel carved out of a wall of Jungle trees and brush, a harsh sun blinded the group until their eye adjusted. Shapes turned into stacked of stones of an amphitheater. Center stage was the island of rock surrounded by a moat of crystal blue water just below eye level with tiny fish swimming playfully.

The lip of the drop off to the water held what looked like a chiseled square rock in the shape of a bench with an iron ring and chains. The UNCLE agent was pushed and shoved onto the chunk of rock and shackled to it with his back against a worn post and the block between his legs. Napoleon's exposed skin began to bleed where it was scraped over the jagged rock's edge and splintering wood.

"General, your idea of comfort and care; is impeccable." Napoleon grunted out with a grimace as he tried to find a neutral position without causing further pain while still watching where the man in charge had steered Caitlin to. The soldiers had taken his gun and communicator, but didn't get his watch or the homing beacon within.

"I try, Senior Solo," the General lead the agent's girlfriend to sit at the next block of rocks in shape of a café table and chairs where Napoleon's table cloth was spread and the picnic items were setup. The military man sat straight in front of Solo; intensely watching the UNLCE agent as the guards who stood at attention by Napoleon. An awning was placed to protect the leader and his lady friend from the fierce sun.

Wine glasses were filled and set before Caitlin and the General. The man took the glass and put on the show of smelling and tasting the merlot. "Hmm…Mr. Solo, the best of everything; very good."

"I try," Solo nonchalantly said, sweat began to seep into his eyes and scratches as the heat of the sun bore down on him and the painful sting was becoming distracting.

"Such a treat in a place like this." The General smirked with a nod after made a show of leisurely swallowing the wine before setting the glass down. "Miss Johnson, please enjoy the food and wine while I talk with your friend here. I'm hoping that he will quickly tell where his partner is and then I can take you back to resort unharmed…"

Caitlin roughly choked down the wine to prevent from it going her lungs and took a gasping breath. "And if he doesn't?"

"Well…" The gruff man shrugged noncommittally. "That all depends on Senior Solo here. The best he can hope for is that we find that bastard, we let you go, and then we only ship him off to my superiors as a gift. The worst is we torture you, kill him, and I find that little shit on my own. Not very good for you is he remains silent."

"Why are you so intent on finding his partner," Caitlin asked as she surveyed the grounds, the number of military guards, and the ultra calm look on Napoleon's face as he gave her a quick wink with his left eye. "I don't even know the man's name. Napoleon called him a pain in the ass himself and was very happy he wasn't coming with us on this trip…"

"He's just not a pain is my ass, dear." Napoleon piped in suddenly. "Mr. Kuryakin is a major pain in everyone's' ass. His reputation is worse than mine and she is correct that his isn't here. I left him at the airport in New York."

"This could be true, "the General easily agreed, "My man at the resort said he didn't see Kuryakin there; only another female American with you, Miss Johnson, who you went shopping with."

"Yes, a fellow New Yorker I met in town." Caitlin took another sip of wine while she tried to continue this fairy tale that was spinning around the clearing with a life of its own. Where were Illya and Lexi? How were they going to get out of this? "So…why do you want this Curry a Kin?"

"Kuryakin," the military man corrected with food in his mouth and a glass half raised. "Perhaps, Mr. Solo would like to tell you and I might let him have a drink of water as he bakes in the sun?"

"I don't have a clue to all the activities my partner is involved in." Napoleon shrugged his shoulders calmly.

"Oh, come now!" The General gasped out in disbelief "We both know you were there at the warehouse parking lot waiting for that asshole to come running out with my plans to build a mobile laser gun. All he left in my office were ashes in a trash can."

"Now that you mention it." Napoleon smiled as he nodded his head. "I do remember that day. After he got your blueprints, Mr. Kuryakin said he said that he should've let you build that weapon, because it was flawed and would have blown up once it was turned on. I guess you should be happy he stole away your dreams of ruling the world..."

"Enough!" Perez angrily shouted as he slammed down his wine glass and breaking the stem. "That is only one of many times Kuryakin and you have forted my efforts in taking over THRUSH and then the world. I will prove to my fellow warlords that I can stop Waverly and his minions once and for all."

"General, sir!"

"What is it, soldier, that you dare interrupt me." The General groused as he simply held his hand out for another glass of wine; waiting for the frantic man to stop jumping up and down while waving his gun around. "Out with it!"

"Sir, there is a woman here to says she must speak to you. Something about Senior Kurry..."

"Kuryakin! " The fat man laughed out with unbridled joy. "I might not need you or your little bird here, Solo. Bring me the woman. I will talk with her personally."

"Sie!"

Caitlin gave Napoleon a jaundice look as a local woman with black straight hair, brown eyes, and dressed in plain dress was pushed forward to stand in front of her and her captor. The woman was carrying a basket with plants and roots that rested on her hip. She blocked Caitlin's view of Napoleon as the native began to speak a barrage of Spanish to the General.

The American noticed the other woman's stance as angry and obviously upset with her treatment. Although, Caitlin didn't understand the language enough to know everything the woman said, but she did get the gist of her outrage.

Caitlin knew that Napoleon understood Spanish better than she did and leaned to one side to see what he thought of this new development. She saw the look of merriment of his face along with a minor grimace of pain as he adjusted his sitting position in the unforgiving sun.

"What is she saying?" Caitlin asked as she watched the General's face get redder from the dramatic wave of his hands to gather his troops and started to shout out orders to reinforce to area from attack. "What's going on? Is this Kurryigan guy coming here?"

"Senorita," Perez drew a breath after everyone was sent running, leaving the woman standing there, holding her basket. She looked from the General to the lady with a frustrated smirk on her face and quick wink of her left eye to Caitlin. "This lady. Senora Ramirez, said that she was approached by a blond man with a funny accent who was carrying a funny bag and demanded to have someone show him where my compound was. She barely got away as she lost him in the jungle north of here."

"Did my partner find your little camp General?" Napoleon gloated as he adjusted the cuffs around wrists with a loud rustle of chains.

General Perez stopped what he was going to scream at his soldiers to give the UNCLE agent a searching look. Before he could comment, an explosion roared off into the far distance. Birds flew off and shrieks from the local wildlife began with the rumbling of the ground. The local woman dropped her basket, drew out a gun, and shot at the soldiers standing by Napoleon before she turned back to the General and his wait staff.

At the same time, in the chaos of soldiers running around, no one noticed an arrow fly through the air and stick into a tree with a loud "thwack" with a wire attached to it. The zip line tightened and a lone figure slid down the rope with shots firing at the guards not running off to check on the destroyed satrapy.

One, Illya Kuryakin, dropped from his one handed hold to step in front of the General. His gun occasionally going off to dart another soldier. The man's hair shone like honey colored straw as he stands by the dark lady.

"Du auch?" He asks in a strange language.

Without a word, a nod, and handing Caitlin her gun, the informant runs and jumps off the edge of the stone stage into the sink hole below to disappear in a liquidly haze of brown, sand, and dirt.

"General Perez," Kuryakin's deep voice addressed the stunned man. "One behalf of UNCLE, I want to extend an invitation to you and your men to our detention section for cognitive recalibration."

"Kuryakin! You Commie Bast..."

Before the General could finished his rant, the section two, number two man shot the disgraced man in the chest as he sighed and rolled his eye. "Yes, I've heard it before."

"Illya!" Caitlin yelled happily. After the Mexican woman gave her the gun, she proceeded to shoot the General the same time Kuryakin did. "Are you always someone's pain in the ass?"

"Oh yes, he is." Napoleon crowed with a satisfied snort. "You were worrying me, partner. I was thinking you were running late. The General almost ate your food we brought you."

"That would have been worth killing him for." Illya joked as he walked up to where Caitlin was sitting next to the down leader, he took back the gun the local lady had given her, checked the magazine, and then survey the area to see if all the soldiers were taken care of for now.

"Who's that woman and where's Lexi?" Caitlin asks as she ruthlessly shoves the unconscious general off his chair.

Before, Illya can answer, a shot rings out and the bullet slices through the tarp next to Caitlin. With a quick jerk, the agent grabs the American and pulls her close to him.

Down in the sink hole, opposite from where the nameless woman dove in, there was thunderous splashing and a struggle going on. The once black haired lady in the plain dress was now emerged out of the water just as blond as the second UNCLE agent with pale white skin in a plain black one piece swimsuit. Just like the ugly black one Caitlin teased Lexi about.

"Well, that answers one question." Caitlin grumbled softly.

A flash of a knife gleamed in the sun before it found it's mark just above the large soldier's collarbone while he dangled the female UNCLE agent by a wrist. Both of them slowly sunk into the water behind the central rock.

Caitlin looked from the bloody scene down below to Illya, then to Napoleon who was tracking the area around the sinkhole as he kept an eye on Lexi emerging from the back side of the center rock and picking her way up the rock. With a quick snap of her eyes back to the Russian agent holding her, she began to figure things out.

"Illya, darling," Caitlin began smoothly as her eyes harden and she gently pulled herself away from her rescuer. "It was very fortunate that you two showed up just at the right time with darts blazing to save Napoleon and me. Right Nappy?"

"Yeah," Napoleon slowly agreed, caught up in a thought in how to spin this whole mission in such a way not to get in deeper for lying to his girlfriend about why they come here on vacation in the first place. He knew that his jerk of a partner wasn't going to help him. "Very fortunate, but enough of that, unlock my cuffs and we can go back to the resort..."

"No," Caitlin said as Illya started to turn towards his partner as he clinked his chains. Sweat was pouring down his face and his clothes soaked as he glares up to unforgiving sun. "You stay right here Illya, until I have a few answers. He can bake a little longer. His tan needs another coat to show off his white teeth."

Catlin grabbed the folds of Illya's shirt, pulled him close and stopped him in his tracks. Lexi had stopped at Caitlin's side with a smirk on her face as she slid her favorite knife back into its leg holster. Water dripped off her as Lexi crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Now, you two will tell me what I am missing," Caitlin groused loudly so Napoleon could hear the conversation from where he roasted. "This whole trip was a mission; especially this picnic. Am I right?"

"Yes," Illya smiled as he pushed a stray hair from the CEO's accusing face and stepped closer to her. His other hand working his way near her waist. "Mr. Waverly was aware of THRUSH activity increasing in this area of Mexico."

"Is that why you and Lexi didn't share a plane trip down here with Napoleon and I? Not because you wanted time alone with Lexi and Napoleon with me?"

Illya's smile deepened as his rough finger started to trace her face "We didn't want to be seen with you and Napoleon at the resort to draw in General Perez's spies. I couldn't be seen right away."

"That's why you had Napoleon call you to check in only in our room and you didn't join Lexi and me in town when I know you love to help us shop for clothes. You three were on a mission and I was prey in your..."

Before Caitlin could utter another word as her anger rose, Illya grabbed her and kissed her hard on the lips. In total shock, the redhead forgot what she was mad at Illya for. Her anger turned towards to Napoleon and kissing his sexy partner was just the sweet revenge ticket she was willing to play. She had always wondered what Ice Princes' kisses tasted like since she'd met him. HIs stormy blue eyes, calloused fingers drawing her closer into his strong, compact arms and then one sneaking around her shoulders to pull one of the straps of her swimsuit top and cover up off as his lips traced a line down her bare shoulder.

"My turn, you can't have her all to yourself!" Lexi demanded as she wedged her hands between Illya and Caitlin and physically pushed them apart, grabbed the back of Caitlin's neck, and pulled her into a more heated, soft kiss that slowly burned.

A clearing of a person's throat brought Caitlin back to reality. "Are you two done ravishing my girlfriend yet? Keep that up and she'll never come back to me."

"You know what they say, Nappy," Lexi released Caitlin, but still had her arm linked with hers as she flicked a glance to Illya before smiling at her immediate superior. "Once you go Kuryakin, you never go back..."

"If I have to watch you nasty Kuryakins play with Caitlin, at least get me out of the sun and out of these cuffs. My shirt is drenched, could use a drink, and a dunk in the sinkhole..." Napoleon choosing to ignore the dig from Lexi.

Illya chuckled as he rolled his eyes and turned once again to help his restrained partner out, but stopped by a hand on his arm. This time it was Lexi. She and Caitlin had stepped apart from each other with Napoleon's declaration. She walked over to the square block he was secured to, leaving Illya and Caitlin to patiently wait for Lexi to release their Chief Enforcement Agent.

Pulling out a pick lock from the side of her band of her swimsuit, Lexi proceeded halfway around to where Napoleon sat with a devilish smile radiating trouble for the dark haired man. "I'll get you out of those chains, Nappy."

Solo's breath stopped in this throat with lust from the French accent Lexi put in her best seductive low voice. She knew exactly how it affected him. Instead of going to the post behind him to where the chain was locked, Lexi swung her leg over the rock to sit on Napoleon's legs facing him. Her body was situated right on top of his lap as her body grinded against his.

Napoleon had to bit his lip and order his little friend not to even try to stand at attention as her body shifted. Lexi pushed herself forward and smashed her upper body into his as her hands tickled his sides and then she wrapped them around his back to blindly work on the lock. Lexi's warm breath on his shoulder caused him to tremble and even more sweat pour out of his body as Napoleon tried not to think of her movements affected his body. Opening one of the eyes he didn't know he had closed, Solo spied Caitlin and Illya arm in arm, talking, pointing at him, and then laughing at his inner struggle. Paybacks were a bitch and often embarrassingly pleasurable when it came to Lexi.

"You are nasty, Alexana." Napoleon whispered, using Lexi's real name to drive the jab home. "What did I do to deserve this kind of torture form you and the boy wonder?"

"I thought Caitlin knew why we had to come along with you two and our secret mission. You know it's hard it is to keep my hands off her." Lexi smiled into his cheek. "We were to destroy the lab, that was the mission, not this little picnic, but it worked out well anyway. It got Perez off Illya's back for a while, we gathered vegetation for us to experiment on, and going shopping with Caitlin was a added bonus. Napoleon! I knew I still pass the mustard in arousing a man, but not in front of the significants, they're watching..."

"You, my dear, have absolutely have no problem in that category in your training and you fully know it. " Napoleon gave up trying to hide his arousal against her thinly covered body through his damp clothes. With that statement, there was a click and a final release of the handcuffs.

Bringing his sore arms forward and around Lexi, Napoleon began to rub them, but Lexi didn't move as he leaned into her.

"Alright, Lexi," Caitlin nervously laughed out. "you've proved your point. He's been punished and laughed at long enough."

Along with Caitlin, Illya chimed in with a statement in their shared language that neither Napoleon or Caitlin knew. The response from the female agent was a silent ripple of laughter as she allowed Solo to pick her up by her armpits and remove her from his lap.

"Nappy, you need a dunk in that sinkhole to cool off."

"I know, thanks to you and the hot sun." Napoleon shakily stood up and held out his hand to Caitlin for the glass of water she had in her hands and proceed to kiss one. "Thank you my dear. Please, this reaction is only physical and I shall take care of it right now."

"Here, Napoleon, I will join you," Caitlin rushed up to her man and helped him out of his ruin shirt and threw off her cover-up. "I'm a little hot and bothered myself."

After the dramatic jump into the sinkhole, they decided to stay and splash around as the Kuryakins raided what was left of the food and drink from the picnic the was truly meant be for the two couples to enjoy.

"How did the hair dye and skin tone spy feel in this weather? You seem to persuade the General and his soldiers that you were from the area?" Illya asked Lexi as they sat under the awning, drinking wine and comparing notes for R&D while they watched Napoleon and Caitlin try to dunk each other.

"Not bad, not too itchy and it didn't bleed into my clothes or streak. Came off easier in fresh water than salt." Lexi shrugged as she bit into a piece of fruit. "Do we have time to go back and get more of plant roots from that witchdoctor?"

"Should, with clean up, Waverly said we could maybe have a couple more days if we want it." Illya shrugged as he watched his lover change from a simple black swimsuit to a sexy bikini.

"Good, now we all can enjoy the rest of time at real tourists." Lexi stated while she took out the brown contacts. " I think it's time to wind up our friends some more." the female agent lustfully smiled as the UNCLE cleanup crew started to arrive and they casually pointed to the sleeping General and soldiers before taking Illya's hand and jumping into the sinkhole next to Napoleon and Caitlin.

"About time you two showed up." Caitlin smiled at the intruders. "Nappy told me that now the mission is over, we can play some more and has booked us into an island resort. We leave tonight."

"Mr. Solo." One of the cleanup crew yelled from up top of the rocks. "Mr. Waverly is calling. You, Kuryakin, and Lane's communicators are going off up here."

All four people in the water groaned and theatrically slid into the water as if they would rather die than acknowledge the call. The first one was bob up from the natural pool was Caitlin. She knew the others had to answer the call. She grabbed Solo's hair and playfully pulled him up.

"Go talk with the Old Man." Caitlin started to shove the CEA toward the edge of the water. "Who knows, maybe it's another mission? This time, I be bettered prepared to help out."

"Yes ma'am." Napoleon laughed and gave his girl a quick peck on the cheek and then made is way out of the water.

Caitlin knew that her moment in the sun with her man was coming to an end. A sad smile crossed her face as she waited for Napoleon to come back. Turning back to the Kuryakins, who were holding each other and seem to be in their own world; quietly talking in their strange little language. Their bubble was about to burst.

A big cannonball by Solo surprised everyone. He popped up his head up, grabbed Caitlin, picked her up, and threw her back into the water.

"Napoleon, what!" Illya shouted.

"Waverly wanted to congratulate us on the mission and give us more time off." Napoleon waved his arms up in the air in triumph. "He's even going to pay for our hotel on the island to make it up to Caitlin. We have another week!"

Shouts of joy turned to splashing and hugs from the threesome in the water. Caitlin smiled, one more week of the here and now.


End file.
